


I Love You

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [255]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Oh, can you write a fic where Sam and Dean have a huge fight, Dean storms out and Sam breaks down. Its when Mary their adopted kid was younger. Mary comforts him. Dean comes back a week later. Fluff happens</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel to fic Rude (242)

Mary listened to Sam and Dean argue and she whimpered softly. She could hear the door slamming and she moved softly down the stairs, Sam’s slumped on the couch.

“Pa…pa?” Mary asked softly.

Sam’s head shot up and he rubbed his face before turning around and giving a small smile.

“Hey Mary. You wanna come over here, sweetheart?”

Mary moved slowly and climbed on the couch with Sam, curling up in his arms.

“Do you and Daddy hate each other?” Mary asked.

“What? No, no, we don’t hate each other. We just had a misunderstanding.”

“Where did Daddy go?” Mary asked.

“He needed to go out.”

“When will he be back?”

“Don’t know, sweetheart.”

Mary looked up at Sam and hugged him. “Well…well, if ya love each other…then, then you will make up right?”

“Right Mary.” Sam said, hugging Mary tightly.

“I love you Papa.”

“I love you too Mary.”

_

The day that Dean finally came back, he was more somber than before, and it looked like he’d been crying.

“Where were you all this time?” Sam asked softly.

“Bobby’s. Ask him not to tell. Needed to get everything sorted on my own.”

Sam nodded and moved forward, holding Dean tightly, burying his face into Dean’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry, Sammy.” Dean murmured softly. “Let my anger get the better of me. I shouldn’t have. I shouldn’t have done that. I’m sorry.”

Sam gripped Dean tighter, and the two just held each other.

Mary popped out from around the corner and slowly moved to the two.

“Are you happy again?” She asked. “Do you love each other again?”

“We’ve always loved each other, baby.” Dean said softly. “Sometimes we’re gonna have difficulties, but we’ll always love each other.”

Sam pulled back and picked Mary up and Dean moved in on the other side of her, so she was wrapped in their arms.

Dean kissed her forehead softly, and Mary gripped Sam and Dean.

“I’m happy you’re back Daddy.” Mary said.

“Papa’s happy too.” Sam added.

“I’m glad.” Dean murmured. “I promise to keep my anger in check next time, Sammy.”


End file.
